The present invention relates to push button switch assemblies of the type to be mounted in an aperture in a support panel.
Prior push button switch assemblies have been relatively complex and expensive constructions, including a relatively large number of parts characterized by relative difficulty of assembly. Furthermore, prior push button switch assemblies are typically adapted for use with a single type of switch. The switch is typically mounted in place by fasteners which necessitate the use of tools.